Jacob low Ben 10
by redcat5
Summary: a year after the war of Diagon the world at peace until a mutiversal monster attacks Bellwood but Ben gets a new teammate with a more powerful omnitrix
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob low ben 10**

**I do not own ben 10 in anyway **

Set a year after Ben got the new Omnitrix. aliens are welcome to earth after the forever knights disbanded. At the dead of night Ben Tennyson, his book smart and karate master anodite cousin Gwen Tennyson, and the street smart and tech smart Osmosian Kevin Levin are patrolling the city of Bellwood in Kevin's car.

"Can you drive any faster Kevin that Energy signal my omnitrix has detected will be gone soon" said Ben impatiently."Relax Tennyson we'll get to it don't worry".

" Hope it doesn't take long I have collage entrance exam in the morning" said Gwen. "we know your mom said she gonna kill us all if you don't go to collage We've heard We've heard" said Kevin. They arrive at the source of the signal a big ball of energy has appear over the sky. Ben recognize the giant ball of energy it's when he travel to Rex's world.

"I think something gonna come out that thing". "like what" said Kevin. "i don't know maybe Something big and bad" said Ben. "guys said Gwen full of worry " I think something coming out".

As the look at the ball of energy a smaller ball of energy came out and is heading toward the team. it miss the team by three feet. as the ball disperse a creature came out of it.

a red, slim devil like creature appear before the them. it's about Ben's height with cat like eye's colored brown and a smile with sharp crooked teeth. As it about to stand Kevin absorb some rock and Ben turn into humungousuar Gwen notice and omnitrix symbol on it's chest.

"Guy wait" said Gwen " Who are you". The red creature spoke as he turn off his omnitrix and change into a 20 year old man " I'm Jacob low".


	2. Chapter 2

Later at the Plumber headquarters Ben is interrogating Jacob.

Kevin walk towards Gwen. "well what do you say about this new guy is he working with Albedo?". " I don't think so, I mean I'll never seen that Alien before, But you been around Aliens longer then I have, so" said Gwen.

" nope never seen it before, not even in the specie database" said Kevin. "huh do you think it's from the Andromeda Galaxy?" said Gwen.

"Huh? Maybe, you know there are at least 3,000,000,084 Galaxies in the universe so maybe" said Kevin.

"Talk" said Ben " how do you get a omnitrix, did you steal from Azmuth or you are working for Albedo who made you a Knock off.

What said Jacob with shock " I build it myself and fill it with Aliens from all across the mutiverse that's why you'll never seen that Alien before".

"Yeah right how can you even build an omnitrix, you don't look that Smart unless you're a Gavan.

"Nope Human, how I build that watch it's complicated" said Jacob.

"How tell you build the most powerful device in the universe" Ben yell.

Jacob look back in silents like he was keep a dark secret. " I can't... trust me you might not like the Truth just trust me.

" this that all you have to say" said Ben.

"Listen I'm not Here to clause trouble I'm here to cause I always want to fight crime with you, your my hero" said Jacob.

Ben walk away full of anger. Jacob became sad almost teary eye. Gwen walk to him trying to cheer him up.

" You have to forgive him you see the omnitrix is what make's Ben feel special, with you having a more powerful omnitrix he just feel jealous" said Gwen. Jacob looks happy

"awww i't going to be a emotional drama huh" said Kevin with sarcastic

at the other side of the room

"could be a trap" said kevin "What" said Gwen.

"think about it he just fell out of sky and said he's from a Different universe he got made that up"

"not really, I mean that happen to me too so he may be telling the truth" said Ben " let have Grandpa max sort this out okay"

"Okay" said both Gwen and Kevin


	3. Chapter 3

Later at the plumber base Max tennyson came. He walk to the entertain of his plumbing shop which hold the entertain of secret underground plumber base. As soon he enter the interrogating room he see the young man he heard so much about.

"well Sport what's you name? Said Max. Seeing he's not a threat.

" Jacob. C .low" I just here to be a plumber noting more. Said jacob.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen" said Ben rudely.

"Ben" Said Max " well we might give you a chance at the Plumber's Academy But I must warn you it's not for everyone.

"Really, yes thank you" said Jacob Gladly.

"HOLD It" a angry voice yell out. The others look the other way. It was Azmuth

" Azmuth what are you doing here" ask Ben.

" To destroy that Omnitrix, to let it to any human is a grave mistake, the only person worthy enough to wield such a great device is Ben.

"You Can't from the love of god no I need it" Cried Jacob.

" just tell me what possible reason why I should let keep that omnitrix. Said Azmuth angry.

"that where I come in" said Paradox as he enters unexpected as always.

"Timewalker this none of your concern he has an omnitrix much more powerful then anyone can handle I'm mean when Ben first got the prototype he nearly destroy the universe do you think I can someone worse then him can handle this omnitrix" yells azmuth.

"Azmuth dude i'm right here" said Ben

"Jacob has every right to wield the super omnitrix sense he's the only one to defeat THE BEAST!" said paradox as he's slaking in fear

"oh this must be bad your usually so calm even in the worst of situations" joked Kevin.

"of crouse it's bad usually I'm so Calm because I always know how it will turn out but this monster power over time and space are much greater then my own so I can't see how it well turn out all I know is Jacob is the only one who can fight him" said Paradox.

" fine I be watching This Alex" said azmuth

" huh it's Jacob sir" said jacob

"Whatever tennyson teach him how to use the omnitrix so he doen't blow up the planet" said Azmuth.

"Fine" said ben annoy " come on you can live in my apartment"

"okay" said Jacob


End file.
